The secret
by nikitabella
Summary: Agent Jason Grace is acting strange lately, leaving work without explaining, making secret phonecalls. The team decide to find out what is actually going on and start spying on him. What is his secret? Why hadn't he told them before? Is there a reason for them to be worried? And why everything had to go wrong? Read to find out.No gods or demigods.
1. His secret

**A\N: Okay, I'm presenting you my AU one-shot. I hope that you'll like it. There are no gods or demigods. They are normal people in their twenties. **

**It will have two different endings because I can't really decide which one would be better. So I'm leaving you to choose what will happen in the end. Both of them are happy though so no one is leaving or dying, don't worry. For the disappointed ones, sorry, but I simply can't let them suffer. Sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

_The secret_

''I think Jason is up to something.'' Hazel announced when everyone had gathered for lunch. Well, everyone except for Jason.

''No duh, Sherlock, tell me something new.'' Leo, one of her co-workers, said sarcastically while searching through the bags of take-out Chinese they had ordered for lunch.

The others in the room just chuckled but Hazel decided to ignore them.

It was the third time this week that agent Jason Grace from the New York Homicidal Department had left the team to eat lunch alone. His co-workers Frank Zang, Leo Valdez, Reyna White, Hazel Lévesque, Nico di Angelo and their leader (and Jason's big sister) Thalia Grace had noticed his strange behavior ever since it started a month ago but they had already decided to leave him alone. He was usually not the one to talk about his personal life much. They tried to get some information out of him but every time he felt cornered he either exited the room because 'someone was calling him', changed the subject or something along those lines. For a twenty-five-year-old agent, who had been in the team for only a year, he was very good at his job. A natural talent, some said.

''I found something!'' Nico burst through the door suddenly, startling his colleagues.

''Calm down Dead breath, how much coffee did you had by now?'' Thalia asked, eyeing him carefully.

Nico grimaced at the nickname but decided not to comment right now. What could he do: you can learn a lot of things down in the morgue, how could he not spend so much time there?

''Only two cups, mind you but that's not important. Look what a saw!'' he waved her off and eagerly went to the big screen, which was placed on the wall by the door so no one could see it from the hallway.

He was working excitedly on connecting his smart phone to the video system and didn't notice the strange looks he was getting from the others. Not that they could be blamed; seeing the dark, mysterious Nico di Angelo acting all hyper and smiling like a maniac could creep out anyone.

''Yes!'' he triumphantly fist-pumped the air and turned the screen on, starting a video.

_Jason was leaning on his car, parked under a tree in front of a big building. He was obviously waiting for something to happen or more likely, for someone to arrive. _

''So I decided to…check on our dearest friend. You can thank me for this later Grace. As you may know this is New York Medical College. I made this video just half an hour ago. Watch!''

With that all eyes turned to the screen again.

_Jason checked his phone again and paced in front of the car for a while. After a few minutes three people came out: a couple holding hands and a brown haired woman in her early twenties. The couple passed by first but the other girl had stopped in the middle of the path to search for something in her bag. Jason then pushed himself off of the car and headed in her direction. She didn't notice him until he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jumped up a little and smacked him lightly on the arm, causing both him and the team to laugh. The girl finally found what she was searching for, her phone, and placed it in her jeans' pocket. The team looked baffled when Jason casually put his hand on her shoulders and the two began talking and laughing while making their way towards the car. _

_As they neared Nico's hiding place, it could be seen that the girl had unevenly-cut mid-waist long chocolate hair with two small braids on either side of her face. The colour of her eyes couldn't be seen from this distance._

_When they neared the car, she made an attempt to circle it and get to the passenger's seat when Jason caught her wrist and suddenly, she was pressed to the car with no escape route. Jason said something and smiled wickedly. The girl's bright smile rivaled his and he leaned in to kiss her._

_For one long moment they didn't separate but then she smiled in the kiss and they had to pull away. She said something to him and touched the tip of his nose, making him throw his head back and laugh whole-heartedly. She used the opportunity to escape and went to the other side of the car. When he raised his eyebrows at her she just stuck her tongue out at him and got in the car. _

_Jason shook his head with a smile and got in too. The car passed Nico without any of its passengers to notice him. _

The video ended and a heavy silence filled the space.

''Man, that's big.'' Frank spoke up first.

''Big? This is epic.'' Leo's eyes were still glued to the screen.

''Well, I think it was about time.'' Reyna concluded, leaning in her seat satisfied.

She and Jason were friends since kindergarten. Sure, they dated for a while in high school but found out that they were too similar for a relationship to work out and that they were better in being best friends. Neither of them had thought of going out again.

''She's pretty. And did you notice how he smiles at her?'' Hazel cooed which sounded a little weird out of her since she wasn't usually like this.

''Pretty? She's a knockout!'' Leo laughed but was quickly stopped by his partner Reyna, Hazel and Thalia when the three of them reached simultaneously to slap him.

''No hitting on Jason's girlfriend Valdez or I'll hunt you down.'' Reyna threatened with a pointed finger at his chest.

''I know you want me all for yourself Rey, don't worry. I wasn't planning on it either way, Jason is my best friend too you know.'' The boy cocked his eyebrow at her and she leaned in her chair again, blushing slightly.

''Okay you two, enough flirting. The question is who she is?'' Nico wondered and returned to a particular moment where her face was clearly visible.

''I want to know why he hadn't told us about this. Valdez, di Angelo, go check her picture and find out everything about her, if she has a police record, parentage, everything. I want you to report to me as soon as you have results.'' Thalia spoke in a stern voice that startled the rest. She had been so quiet that they forgot she was there.

She stormed out of the room muttering things like 'he's so dead' and 'I'm his sister goddamnit'.

''I'll go check on her.'' Hazel stood and motioned for Reyna to follow her which left the boys alone.

''Frank, are you coming with us?'' Nico asked while disconnecting his phone.

''As much as I want to I had two perfect reasons to stay out of this. First, my desk is buried in paperwork and second, I don't want Jason to chew out my head when he finds out that we're spying on him.'' The guy smiled victoriously at them.

''Please, like he will find out. He's just too drunk with love to notice.'' Leo laughed again.

''Who's drunk with love?'' Jason's voice sounded from the doorway and the three men looked at him with wide eyes. ''What?''

''Nothing, we just…didn't expect you here so early.'' Leo breathed out with a nervous smile at his friend.

''So why are you back so early?'' Nico hurried to distract Jason and save Leo from blowing up everything.

Jason didn't look convinced but decided to drop the subject for now.

''They called me for a new case because Thalia wasn't answering her phone.'' He answered eyeing them suspiciously.

''Well then, we better go in the conference room for the briefing.'' Frank urged and they all left quickly.

Jason shook his head and followed his friends. What was up with them? He may never know what happened when he was out. But for her, it was worth it.

* * *

''Thalia, we found the…missing puzzle peace. Leo's in the lab right now, waiting for you.'' Frank announced carefully. They had just found out who was Jason's mystery girl but since the said guy was with Thalia in her office, he had to choose his words.

He hoped that his sideways glances would make her understand what was happening.

She was confused just for a fraction of the second before her face cleared.

''Thanks, tell him I'll be there in a bit.'' She nodded gratefully to him and he hurried to leave.

''So Nico is in the morgue, waiting for the autopsy to be over, Reyna and Hazel are questioning the witnesses. Go help the girls and then check on Nico because he gets kind of distracted down there.'' She instructed him and they both stood up.

''We don't have suspects for now but maybe that will change after the interrogation.'' Jason said while opening the door to his sister.

''We'll see that. We have to see what Leo had found about the blood and hair you brought from the crime scene.''

They both nodded and parted ways: Jason walked to the elevator and Thalia headed to the labs.

She was still angry at her brother for not telling her about his girlfriend. They were always close, they worked together, practically see each other seventy-five percent of the day. Was this girl that bad or had Thalia done something wrong? She sighed and entered the lab, AKA Leo's domain.

''What do you have for me?'' she addressed him formally.

''For lover boy or for the case first?'' Leo smiled at her, looking up from a microscope.

''The case.''

''Okay, so I got a blood sample and a long black hair from the victim's t-shirt. The hair was with its root and I could make a proper DNA sample. Surprisingly, the hair turned out to be male's. The blood on the other hand was a woman's and I believe our victim was a man, right? Anyway, the said woman has AB negative blood type which is good because it's the rarest type of blood. I also noticed that the erythrocytes are shaped as half moons.''

''Anemic?'' Frank stated-asked then.

''Exactly. Not a serious form though but it still needs a regular hospital visits.''

''We'll check the hospitals for anemic women with blood type AB negative. Great job, something else?''

''Well, I still have to look up the hair for more information about the person. Hairs are like human libraries, like a tiny medical carton. They have traces from every medication that the person had ever taken. Or course it depends on how long is the hair…''

''Okay, okay, you'll update me when you finish. And what about the other thing?'' Thalia eagerly asked while collecting the papers Leo had given to her during his report.

''The name is Piper Ann Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean, I think you know them both.'' Leo started, walking to his computer to show her the file.

''Who doesn't?'' Thalia asked sarcastically and motioned for him to continue.

''She's born in L.A. on August 26th 1991, age 21 soon to be 22. Between thirteen and fifteen she was caught several times for stealing different things like clothes, jewelry and wow, even a BMW! I'm starting to like this girl more and more!'' Leo exclaimed but when he met Thalia's eyes decided to continue. ''However, she wasn't charged with theft, she got out only with paying the damages. Most likely her parents had something to do with it.''

''Leo.'' Thalia warned him and he cleared his throat before continuing.

''Anyway, there is nothing after that: no stealing, no speed taxes not even a fine for wrong parking, nothing. I have her current address here in New York and that is all.''

''Excellent job Leo.'' Thalia congratulated him but Frank cut them off.

''Jason's coming!'' he hissed.

In a flash Leo had displayed a microscopic picture of the blood sample from the case. He started explaining about the series of test that he had to do to the hair.

''Hey guys, we finished the interrogations. Five witnesses have seen some important details and we let the others go. All of them described the same thing though: a loud piercing scream and gunshots but they don't agree about their number.'' Reyna announced.

''Did you by any chance met a guy with long black hair?'' Leo asked hopefully.

''Yeah, actually. I thought he was on drugs or something. He was shifting way too much, drinking a lot of water and sweating. He refused to give a blood sample though so I can't prove anything.'' Jason explained with knitted eyebrows.

''I'm sure that the hair that we found is his!'' Frank exclaimed then.

''Without proof, we can't keep him here, he's just a witness. He'll just call a layer and be out in no time.'' Reyna bitterly replied.

''I'll go talk with him, keep him here for a while. Leo, hurry up with the tests. If you find drugs in the hair, call me immediately. We can't let him go.'' Thalia announced with a strange spark in her intimidating eyes.

''I'll go to the morgue, see how's it going down there. Maybe we can find DNA under the victim's nails.'' Jason said and left the room.

''Hazel went to examine the bullets. I'll go watch the tapes from the security cameras in the market and see what I can get from them.'' Reyna informed them before leaving too.

''Okay, Frank, you'll come and help me question our long-haired friend downstairs more carefully. Leo, delete everything on the Mclean research.'' Thalia instructed him and he obeyed without questioning.

''Good, now back to work. Let's find this killer.''

* * *

A few hours later Thalia had called Nico, Frank, Hazel and Reyna in her office. She had gone on a short spying mission after Piper Mclean. She had took some pictures and wanted to show them to the rest of the crew. Leo was currently distracting Jason in the lab.

The pictures were taken in the college cafeteria where Piper was studying. On the first she was reading what looked like a heavy textbook while distractedly playing with a plastic coffee cup. The second one showed how a blond girl with princess curls was joining her at the table. On the third one the two girls were laughing and the blond's face could be finally seen. That was when Nico stopped Thalia.

''I know her, the blond girl!'' he exclaimed suddenly.

Four pairs of eyes looked at him with amazement.

''This is Annabeth Chase! God, I knew that Piper sounded familiar, but I never made the connection…''

''Wow, wow, time out. Where do you know her from?'' Frank asked.

''Annabeth is my cousin's girlfriend. You had met him once Thalia, Percy Jackson. Remember, when his dad Poseidon was found a year ago after being kidnapped for ten years.'' Nico explained with wide exited eyes.

''Yeah, I remember. So you're close with her then. Where's Piper's place in this?'' she responded curiously.

''She's Annabeth's best friend. Percy and Annabeth talk about her but we've never met.''

''So you can just ask them about her. Job done!'' Hazel suggested.

''Not needed, Annabeth had told me that Piper had tough past with her parents but moved on from it. She has speaks high of her and if Annabeth likes her then we have nothing to worry about.'' Nico relaxed with a smile in his chair, his hands behind his head.

Thalia shook his head and looked at the picture again. It wasn't fair of him to be so sexy. With his shirt riding up…Stop it!

''If you say so. But this still doesn't explain why Jason hasn't told us anything about her before. They are together probably for a month now. Why is he hiding her from us?'' Thalia desperately said. ''He has never been hiding something from me before.''

''I'm sure that nothing has changed between you two. And that he has a serious reason to keep us in the dark.'' Reyna reassured her with her hand on Thalia's.

''And if he doesn't have then we'll make him pay.'' Nico smiled at her too, making her heart skip a beat without her permission. She was so screwed.

''I think we should search these answers from Jason.'' Hazel suggested.

''Okay then, we'll keep track on him and Piper. Now, back to work, we still have to find who murdered the victim.''

* * *

''Hey Leo, how's it going?'' Jason asked as he entered the lab a few days later at lunch break.

Leo stopped the video he was watching and turned to his friend with a lazy smile.

''What, you're here for lunch break? Well, we must record that, it would be the first time in a…month, right?'' he teased him watching satisfied as his best friend grew more uncomfortable. ''Don't you have some other place to go today?''

Jason decided to change the subject before Leo could get too suspicious.

''So I see you haven't missed me much. Maybe Reyna occupies your time well enough, eh?''

It was Leo's turn to blush and start fumbling with his pencil. Jason laughed and went to sit with his best friend.

''Anyway, what are we watching?''

''Nothing much, some Youtube videos. There are some very insane people out there, you know.''

''Crazier than you? I want to see that!''

Both of them laughed and Leo started the video again.

Fifteen minutes later Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket and he swiftly pulled it out. His smile grew wider when he saw the caller's ID.

''I'll come back in a bit.'' He said to Leo as he exited the lab.

As soon as he made sure the coast was clear and everyone had went eating he picked up the phone.

''Hey beautiful, how it went?'' he smiled.

''Alright I guess. At last it's over. Now I have only one exam this afternoon and it'll be over for the semester. So, how are things with you?'' Piper finished lightly from the other end of the line.

''Calm, close to boring actually. After we finished the case yesterday, nothing major had happened. Now remind me why I couldn't come over for lunch?''

''I have to study Sparky. I just called to see what you're doing and to tell you that I'm halfway done. I'm bored out of my mind though.''

''Well, I could have helped with that but you didn't let me baby so now you're going to suffer.''

''So you don't suffer because I'm not there? Good to know, I was thinking of going out tonight, you know to celebrate the end of the exams. But I guess I can ask Mark from my course, he was so kind to me this morning…''

''No one is touching my girl, get it?'' he half-laughed, half-growled but Piper laughed at him.

''Your girl? Hm, watch out, I may get used to this. It sounds nice.''

''You better. So, I was actually thinking of inviting you to dinner tonight since I'm off of work tomorrow. What do you think, a table for two in _Heros Perdita_ (**The lost hero in Latin**)?''

''It sounds good. We can eat there and then finish somewhere else.'' She said lowly, making Jason's imagination explode.

''Perfect!'' he just answered with the same tone and they chuckled. ''I'll pick you up at seven, okay?''

''Okay. Ugh, sheesh, alright! Jase, I have to go, Annabeth is starting to freak out. We have to get in class now.'' She sounded disappointed.

''No worries, I'll see you soon Beauty queen.''

''Jason Grace, do not use that nickname on me or else!''

''You know that you can't touch me, I'll put my handcuffs on you before you can blink.''

''I don't doubt that but…OUCH, okay! By Jase, see you at seven.''

''Bye Pipes.'' He said chuckling and before he could do anything else the line went dead.

Pretty amused, he went back to the lab only to see it empty. Where had Leo gone now?

* * *

''Are you sure Leo?'' Hazel asked impatiently.

''Absolutely. I heard him talking on his phone fifteen minutes ago, loud and clear.''

''Then we're going on a mission guys.'' Thalia announced. ''I, Reyna and Nico enter the restaurant while Leo, Frank and Hazel stay in a car outside. We'll have audio and video connection with the couple. Frank, can you put a microphone in Jason? He'll suspect something if I go to him.''

''I'll try.;; Frank smiled and Thalia nodded to him.

''Good. Guys, seven o'clock in front of the restaurant.''

They all nodded and separated to finish their work before the said hour.**  
**

* * *

''Okay people, the party is starting. Jason's car just pulled in front of the restaurant.'' Leo's voice sounded from the devices in Thalia, Reyna and Nico's ears.

''Turn on Jason's microphone.'' Thalia ordered and a few seconds later Jason and Piper's voices replaced the others'.

''Can you hear them?'' Thalia did a last check with Leo.

''We hear them and you crystal clear. We also set the camera, we just need to focus it on their table when they sit.'' Leo announced and put Jason microphone on the line again.

''I'm proud of you, you know.'' Jason was just saying to Piper who laughed.

''Please don't sound like my parents. You're only three years older than me.'' She chuckled at him.

''First, it's not necessary for me to be your parent to be proud of you. And second, do not ever joke with that. I, being your father…it would be so wrong.'' He finished with a strange voice.

''I have the feeling that he won't be able to keep his hands for himself much longer.'' Nico commented while picking up at his meal.

''Good thing you're not then, right?'' she said seductively and exited the car before Jason.

He followed her example just a few seconds later.

''You'll never let me be the gentleman, will you?''

''Nope, because I'll never let myself be the damsel in distress. Now let's go.''

He waited for her and when she reached him she pecked him lightly on the lips before linking her hand with his already stretched one. He intertwined their fingers and they went into the restaurant like that.

''I like this girl already!'' Hazel exclaimed but was shushed by the others in the car quickly.

Thalia herself was starting to like Piper too. Maybe her brother really had a god reason for hiding her. She would ask him about that later.

The receptionist, a woman around Jason's age, smiled cockily at the couple when they neared her desk. She flipped her hair and greeted Jason with a wide smile, completely ignoring Piper. ''What can I do for you?''

The woman was obviously flirting with Jason, batting her lashes and so on, but he didn't seem to care. Piper, on the other hand wasn't as careless.

''Ow, that chic at the front desk is in trouble.'' Leo snickered in Thalia's ear. ''Mclean will pummel her if she continues with this behavior.''

''Nah, Piper is more classy than that.'' Nico retorted with a knowing smile.

''You wanna bet?'' Leo asked then despite Hazel's protests.

''Fifty bucks that she'll show the receptionist how it's done.'' Nico immediately said.

''Fifty that she'll meet her with her hand, on the face and through the door.'' Leo agreed on the bet too.

''Guys!'' Reyna hissed and they stopped.

They had missed Jason's answer. Piper had narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her probably wanting to burn her only with her eyes.

''Ah, yes, Grace. Table for two, right?'' the receptionist smiled at him again.

Piper interfered then, putting her hand gently but possessively on Jason's stomach and smiled at the baffled woman behind the desk.

''That's right. A booth actually, right baby?'' she turned to Jason with a dazzling smile.

''You heard my girl.'' He simply replied which made the woman's face scrunch like she had just swallowed a bitter lemon.

''Burned!'' Leo and Frank exclaimed at the same time and then high-fived.

Thalia face-palmed. Boys, what was she expecting of them: to be mature for once?

''Table sixteen, over there. Your waitress will come in a minute.'' The woman announced with a fake smile.

She started glaring daggers at Piper as soon as the couple headed to their table but they both didn't notice.

''I want my money Leo.'' Nico reminded him victoriously.

''Damn!'' the other one cursed under his breath.

Jason helped Piper in her seat and then sat across from her.

''Why was that?'' he asked her then.

''Hm, why was what?'' Piper asked innocently.

''Oh, you know exactly what. Tell me.''

''So you didn't notice her behavior? How she flirted shamelessly with you even though I was right next to you? Seriously?''

''I noticed but I simply didn't care. I'm not blind Pipes.'' He smiled wickedly at her. ''But even though I think it wasn't necessary, I liked it. You're very sexy when you're jealous.''

''I just showed that you're mine, that's all. I haven't slapped her or something, don't overreact.'' Piper announced with a sly smile not denying that she was jealous.

''Hm…so I'm yours? Good to know then.'' He teased.

Piper beamed at him but the waitress came before any of them could say anything else. She quickly took their order and went away. Silence fell between them.

''Thank you.'' Piper suddenly exclaimed then, making Jason look at her curiously.

''For what?'' he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

''For putting up with me these weeks. I know I was a lot to deal with recently because of the exams and everything. It must have been hard so thank you for being so understanding.'' She said and smiled shyly at him, fumbling with her napkin.

Jason simply laughed but stopped himself when he saw Piper's red cheeks and neck.

''Believe me, it was nothing. You should see the chaos I'm in when we're working on a hard case. Your insomnia is the least problem. And when you haven't slept it's normal to be grumpy.'' He reassured her and she looked at his eyes.

''Well, I thought that I should apologize. But you got my interest here, what do you mean? What are you like when you're working on a hard case?'' she asked and leaned on her hands like a genuinely curious child.

Jason chuckled again and put his hands on the table too.

''Well, for once, I'm way more serious than usual. I'm concentrated and it's hard to reach my mind in these times. Believe me, people have tried and failed. It's like I became another person for a while.'' He admitted to her.

''I think I get it. You're just devoted to your work. It's a good thing I guess. Well, not for the bad guys that you are chasing but good for us. Annabeth is like this when it comes to medicine. Percy is pulling his hair out sometimes.'' She laughed and Jason joined her quickly.

''Please, don't start pulling your hair out. I won't forgive myself if you became bold because of me.''

That sent Piper into uncontrollable fits of laughter which subsided only when the waitress arrived with their meals.

They started eating into comfortable silence.

''So how do you find her so far?'' Nico asked Thalia.

She thought for a while but decided that there was no point in keeping it to herself.

''I think she's nice. She obviously likes Jason a lot and I can see it in his eyes that he feels the same. I like her but it still bugs me that he has been keeping quiet about all of this.'' She admitted looking in his eyes.

''I agree with you. He is head over heels for this girl, I haven't seen him like this.'' Reyna nodded too, involuntarily breaking their trance.

''Well, I like her too. He had become a lot more…happier after he met her, which I assume was a month ago. And they already act like they know each other for ears.'' Hazel spoke from the car outside.

''And she is not some Barbie girl. I would have never guessed who her parents are if you haven't told me.'' Frank joined in.

''So, detectives, what exactly is happening here?'' a voice brought Thalia, Nico and Reyna out of their train of thoughts and they turned with blank expressions towards its owner.

''Hey, Jason! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?'' Nico decided to play dumb but Jason just chuckled and sat next to Thalia.

He reached to his jeans' belt and placed a small microphone on the table.

''Hey Leo, Hazel, Frank. How is the evening going?'' he greeted them, looking in the device.

''They say it will be fine if you don't start chasing them around.'' Reyna said with a guarded expression.

''You know, I was wondering what was bugging me all this time, it was digging in me. I presume you put it there when I was changing after work?'' he asked curiously eyeing them one by one.

''It was Frank.'' Nico sighed.

''Are you mad?'' Thalia then spoke carefully.

''Actually no. But I'm a little ticked off that you didn't trust me enough to let me tell you when I wanted.'' He admitted in a serious tone.

''Well then, tell us now.'' His sister demanded and eyed him carefully.

''Okay.'' He sighed and looked behind Thalia.

She noticed how his eyes fixed on something and he waved his hand shortly before standing up. Nico, Reyna and Thalia all looked in the direction Jason was looking. Piper was walking towards their group with somewhat nervous smile on her face. When she came near enough, Jason encircled her waist gently and kissed her cheek before gesturing towards his friends and co-workers.

''Piper, these are Nico, Reyna and Thalia. Guys, this is Piper Mclean, my girlfriend.'' He announced.

''Nice to meet you.'' She smiled while shaking hands with each one of them.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Reyna smiled reassuringly at her and Piper relaxed a little.

''Why don't you two join us. We won't steal much of your time anyway.'' Thalia suggested then.

Jason looked at Piper in apology but she smiled reassuringly at him. Both Thalia and Reyna noticed how the couple seemed to understand each other without words.

Theytook a seat in the booth: Piper was next to Nico and Jason next to Thalia.

''So when exactly were you two going to share this with us?'' Nico decided to break the ice.

''Soon, very soon. It wasn't like we planned to hide it forever or something.'' Jason jumped in to reassure them.

''We just wanted to see how was it going, you know. And we both were kind of busy these past weeks.'' Piper agreed, secretly fiddling with her skirt under the table.

''How did you met?'' Thalia asked looking from her brother to his girlfriend and back again, a knowing smile making its way to her face.

Piper looked at her electric blue eyes, identical to Jason's, and relaxed a bit.

''We sort of ran into each other one Saturday morning.'' She answered smiling too.

Jason laughed then, making the others look curiously at him.

''Ran into each other? You practically ran into me and knocked me down like I was a plastic cup.'' He teased her, making her face grow crimson red.

''I said I was sorry. And you saw the dog that was chasing me, it wasn't like I was lying you.'' She defended herself with a slight huff to which Nico snickered.

Piper looked at him so intently that he immediately raised his hands in surrender.

''It was a Chihuahua Piper, not a bulldog!'' Jason managed to say before laughing again shortly followed by Nico. Reyna and Thalia were pretty amused but decided that it won't be nice to laugh.

''May I inform you that dogs just scare me, especially these little fur balls. They can be mean and do you actually know how sharp their teeth are?'' Piper glared at Jason who managed to control himself and smiled kindly at her.

''I haven't said anything else, had I?''

''Actually, I didn't hear you complain much.'' She smiled at him knowingly.

He just shrugged and then they both laughed.

The rest of the group just stood there, watching the couple with interest. Thalia and Reyna exchanged glances and smiled approvingly while Nico just winked at Jason without Piper could see him.

The dinner continued in a lighter mood after that. Piper relaxed completely when she understood that Jason's friends were all unique and at the same time just like him. She soon noticed the sparks that were occasionally passing between Thalia and Nico. She didn't know how these two had been working together all this time without actually getting together but she figured it won't be for long.

* * *

''Piper, can I ask you a question?'' Thalia turned to her when the guys went to the rest room.

''Yeah, what is it?'' she smiled at Jason's sister nicely.

''Why didn't he tell us about you two?''

Piper immediately became serious again. She couldn't help but notice the strange look on the other girl's face: disappointment maybe even sadness. Next to her Reyna was just curious.

''Well, actually he did it because…I asked him to.'' She finally admitted sheepishly, hoping that the girls wouldn't start yelling at her.

Reyna and Thalia looked at her questioningly at which Piper chuckled nervously.

''I…I don't like cops, police in general actually. Nothing personal, it's just I have some bad experience and I prefer to not be reminded of it.''

''What kind of experience?'' Reyna asked innocently, pretending to not know anything.

''Well, I had a rebellious period when I was little. I did some things I'm not really proud of and when people learn about them, they tend to judge so I just don't tell anymore. Jason however learned by himself. He probably checked my file or something, I won't be surprised. His curiosity is like a three-year-old's.''

Piper was looking at her hands, not meeting the girl's eyes.

If Thalia was angry before there was nothing left of that now. She completely understood what was like to be judged by the others, even though she didn't approve Piper's behavior.

''We checked you too.'' Reyna suddenly blurted out, making Thalia face-palm. ''Nico followed Jason last week when he went out at lunch break again. He showed us a video on which Jason was picking you up from your college.''

Piper had scrunched her brows and just then Thalia noticed her eyes: changing colour from blue to brown to green. She had never seen eyes like that.

_Focus!_ Right.

''We didn't mean any harm; we just wanted to know what was Jason up to. And after that we found your file…'' Thalia started explaining but Piper had smiled bitterly which surprised her and she fell silent.

''So you know. But I guess the reason why I did all of this wasn't written there, right.''

''Tell us then.'' Reyna encouraged her with a smile.

Piper stayed silent. Thalia pleaded that the boys will stay in the restroom just for another ten minutes.

''Look Piper, I can see that you're a nice girl, a smart one too. And we all can see how happy you and Jason are together.'' Thalia started. _Might as well put the carts on the table. _She thought. ''If you don't want to tell us okay. I have made mistakes too but I moved on. And I can't judge you for what you have done in the past simply because you don't live there anymore.''

Piper looked from Thalia to Reyna. Determination was suddenly written in her kaleidoscopic eyes.

''I suppose you know who my parents are. Well, in that time, they had a tough marriage, they fought a lot. I was alone most of the time. I was lonely and I guess I acted like a spoiled brat but when neither of them arrived for my thirteenth birthday, I got very upset. My babysitter had taken me to the mall that day and I had managed to escape her. I didn't mean to steal the blouse, I just took it and went to find her but they caught me and called my parents. They came in the evening. That's when I realized that they only cared about me when I was in trouble.

After I stole the car and they almost sent me to reformatory I realized in how much trouble I actually was. Since then I decided that I was going to live for myself not for them. That's actually the biggest reason for me to come here in New York, so far away from California. And I must admit that this is one of the best decisions I've made.''

The three girls smiled at each other and then burst out laughing. That is how the guys found them.

''Well, it seems that we missed something very funny.''

''Nope, not actually.'' Thalia managed to say after a while.

Jason and Nico eyed the girls suspiciously but didn't ask any further in fear that they might actually answer them.

* * *

''It was very nice to meet you Thalia, Reyna, Nico.'' Piper said to them at the parking lot. The three were heading back to the car where Leo, Frank and Hazel were waiting.

''We should totally do this again soon.'' Reyna agreed with a glint in her eyes.

''Actually Piper, I want you to come to dinner at Saturday evening.'' Thalia invited her.

''But that's the family night when we go to dad's.'' Jason turned to his sister with a raised eyebrow. Boys.

''Exactly my little brother.'' She beamed at him mischievously.

''Don't tell me, another policeman?'' Piper chuckled at them.

''No, don't worry. He's a lawyer.''

''Great.'' The brown-haired girl tried to hide her nervousness but failed miserably, making the others laugh.

''Bye guys.'' Jason said and with draped hand over Piper's shoulders started walking towards his car.

They waved goodbye and disappeared in the darkness.

''I'm sorry that it went like this, the night I mean.'' Jason said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

''Don't worry, it was nice. Your friends are … interesting.'' Piper chuckled then.

''You really liked it?'' he glanced nervously at her and she tried not to laugh at his expression.

''Don't worry Sparky, I'm fine. And I'm not mad at you if you worry about that. You definitely deserve a reward for being considerate and patient with me though.'' She finished with a coy smile, making him grin devilishly.

''I might actually agree because I don't know what will you think when you meet my dad. That will be interesting night.''

Before they knew it they were in front of Piper's apartment building. She invited him in and he followed her without further discussions. He waited for the elevator's doors to close before attacking her neck with kisses, making her squirm and shiver.

''Do you have any idea how much I love you?'' he asked in a husky voice.

Piper froze for a second and Jason realized what he had said. They hadn't said 'I love you' before. He hesitated just for a second.

''I love you Piper.'' He whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind.

''I love you too Jason, so much.'' was her answer, her voice dark and low and he was so turned on that it almost hurt.

They both totally forgot that they were still in the elevator and didn't care when an old lady saw them when the doors opened on Piper's floor. Mrs. Stevenson was going to throw her a fit in the morning, Piper thought but after a few seconds Jason had made her forget everything about the old lady.

**A\N:Okay, this was long, actually the longest thing I had written. Ever. And it's not really done yet. There is still the second ending. So review and let me know if you liked this or not. Thanks!**


	2. What if it ended like this

**A\N: This is my second ending, dedicated to my criminal-loving best friend **_**velizara95.**_** This ending starts from here:**

…''_Are you sure Leo?'' Hazel asked impatiently._

''_Absolutely. I heard him talking on his phone fifteen minutes ago, loud and clear.''_

''_Then we're going on a mission guys.'' Thalia announced. ''I, Reyna and Nico enter the restaurant while Leo, Frank and Hazel stay in a car outside. We'll have audio and video connection with the couple. Frank, can you put a microphone in Jason? He'll suspect something if I go to him.''_

''_I'll try.'' Frank smiled and Thalia nodded to him._

**Enjoy!**

Suddenly, Thalia's phone rang. She looked at the screen and scrunched her brows in concentration.

''Agent Grace speaking…Yes sir…yes, we will be right there…alright director.'' She ended the call and turned to the team with grim expression.

''Guys, this have to wait. The director called: an armed man had entered in New York Medical College and had killed a guard. He had taken hostages. We're needed there.''

''Wait, in the Medical College?'' Reyna exclaimed suddenly, her eyes wide.

Everyone's faces paled as they let that information sink in.

''Reyna, find Jason. Tell him this information…carefully. After all, we don't know much about the case. No need to worry him.'' Thalia almost pleaded and Reyna didn't need another word.

They all exited Thalia's office with grim expressions and went to prepare for the case.

* * *

The team arrived at the college half on hour later. After Reyna told Jason about the case he hadn't spoken much. He kept calling on his phone, probably trying to connect with Piper but so far it seemed to be pointless. His frown was deepening slightly after every unanswered call. By the time they got to the place, he looked like he was ready to kill.

''Hello, I'm special agent Thalia Grace from New York homicide department. What is happening?'' Thalia turned to the police officer who met them at the parking lot.

''Around an hour ago a man entered the building. When the guard stopped him and asked him to identify himself, he shot him in the chest once. Tamara Mills, a Latin lecturer recognized the attacker as Garret Wilson, her ex-colleague lecturing human anatomy. He was fired three months ago because a complaint was sent towards him for disrespectful and rude behavior towards a student.''

''Where is he now?'' Nico interrupted him then.

''He had taken captive twenty-three students in room 116. According to the office-worker that makes the schedule here, they were having an anatomy exam.''

Jason paled visibly and came closer to the guy.

''A name list?'' he simply asked and the police officer passed him a paper which Jason snatched quickly and skimmed.

He suddenly froze, his fists grabbing the paper so it started to cringle in his grasp. His eyes looked panicked for a while before they turned cold. He looked up with a stern face at the building not telling anything. Leo decided to peak through his shoulder and took a look.

His face fell and he nodded solemnly at the rest of the team. Piper Mclean was student number eighteen on the list.

''Do you know what is going on in there?'' Reyna addressed the officer again.

''No agent, at least for now. However, the man had been pretty nervous when he had entered the building so we must be careful.'' He explained to Reyna.

''We can place a camera through the ceiling. That way we'll have a video signal from the room.'' Frank suggested and they all nodded in approval.

''We have to make contact with him, to know what he wants.'' Jason then spoke.

''Frank, Leo, go and place the camera. Try being as quiet as possible, we can't predict what he can do if he finds out he's been watched. Hazel, arrange the equipment, be ready to turn on the camera as soon as they place it. Reyna, Nico, go to the crime scene and gather what you can find. It won't be needed much investigation but this also have to be done.'' Thalia instructed and then dragged Jason away from the others.

''What?'' he almost hissed at her. ''We have to know why is he here so that we can get him out of there. It's a standard procedure.''

''You won't get anywhere near him, do you hear me? Not even a phone call.'' She informed him curtly.

''I know what I have to do Thalia; I'm not a newbie anymore. I'm perfectly capable of doing this.''

''No you're not.''

''And why is that, may I ask?'' he looked at her glaring and she glared back, getting angry with him lying.

''Because Piper Mclean's in there and you're being controlled by emotions.'' She snapped at him and his face immediately changed to one of horror. ''Oh, yes little brother, we found out. But that's not so important right now. The thing is that you won't be able to help her if you don't think straight.''

He gulped and closed his eyes for a second, calming himself down.

''I'm perfectly capable of making contact with the attacker. I can go in there and I can control myself.'' He repeated stubbornly making Thalia sigh.

''We'll see. Let's first see what's happening in there, okay. Let's join the others.'' She suggested and they both started walking towards Hazel but then Jason stopped her.

''I was going to tell you and the others. I was just waiting for the right time and…''

''Are you happy with her?'' Thalia simply asked, eyeing him carefully.

''More then ever.'' He stated simply and Thalia smiled tenderly.

''Then let's go get her out of there little bro.''

And they both jogged towards Hazel.

* * *

''Okay, someone has to get in there and get the poor girl out. She needs a doctor.'' Hazel said frantically.

The ex-lecturer had shot a student in the leg. The poor girl had crumbled in his legs after that but he just stepped over her and continued pacing around.

Suddenly Piper stood up from her place. A girl with curly blond hair followed her and they both got down next to the wounded girl, trying to help her. Much to the team's horror, the man pointed his gun impatiently at the two girls. The blond girl snapped at him and he seemed furious for a while before walking away, leaving them be.

After a few minutes Piper turned with a pleading face to the man but he shouted at her and she averted her eyes immediately to her friend. Jason could swear that he had read on her lips the words _we need help_.

''Thalia, we need to get in there. The girl will bleed to death!'' Jason turned to his sister.

''Jason…''

''This isn't about me. It's about the girl in there. I can help, besides I'll only try to control the situation and give you guys time to get in and catch him.''

Thalia sighed and nodded.

''Get a vest. Hazel, give him an ear bud and a microphone. And Jason, be careful, this man seems to be out of his right mind.''

And with that he got ready to enter the room.

* * *

Piper was silently going nuts. She and Annabeth had managed to reduce the bleeding from Natasha's leg but it wasn't going to be much helpful if they didn't get her out of here soon.

''I think that the bullet hadn't caught any big blood vessel which is good.''

''Yeah, the bleeding would have been worse if it had happened but she still needs medical help.'' Piper looked at Annabeth and then at the man with the gun. ''Please, she needs to go to a hospital soon.'' She pleaded.

''Shut up. Can't you help her or this school haven't thought you of anything?'' he snapped at her raising his gun again and Piper averted her eyes back to the half-conscious Natasha, trying hard not to let the tears fall. _You need to focus Piper!_

''We need help.'' She finally said when she looked at Annabeth.

A knock startled all of them a few minutes later and everyone turned to the door. The man pointed his gun and shouted:

''Who is it?''

''I'm an agent from the police and I just want to help you. May I come in? I'm not armed.'' A familiar to Piper male voice sounded from the hallway. _No. No, no, no, not him!_

''Come in slowly, with your hands raised.'' The man warned and gripped his gun firmly while his eyes were trained on the door.

Piper wanted to scream as soon as the agent came in. Why wasn't she surprised?

''Hello, Garret.'' Jason said calmly with his hands still in the air.

''Shut up and turn around, slowly.'' He commanded and Jason obeyed. While turning around he locked eyes with Piper for a second and nodded.

''As I said, I'm not armed. I came just to check on the girl.'' he nodded towards the lying Natasha trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.

''What do you want?'' Garret asked then eyeing Jason carefully as he moved slowly towards Piper, Annabeth and the injured girl.

''The real question is what you want. Why are you here?''

''Why am I here?'' he asked incredulously, his eyes growing wide with anger. For a second Jason thought that he had asked the wrong question but then Garret started pacing nervously around while talking.

''Do you know how many years I spent in learning? Everything had to be perfect; every little detail had to be remembered no matter what. And all this work for what? For some stupid spoiled brat to get me fired for raising my voice! Tell me agent, isn't it unfair?'' he looked towards Jason with frantic eyes.

''It's not fair. But that doesn't mean that this is the right solution for the problem. You'll get yourself in even more trouble. Why don't you just let everyone here go and we can all forget that this happened?'' Jason asked kindly knowing that it probably won't work; he may be a psycho but he wasn't stupid. Well, at least not exactly.

''Sorry agent, but it won't work. Your people will shoot me as soon as I show myself outside. Do you think that I'm that stupid?''

''No, no, I haven't even thought that.'' Jason hurried to reassure him. ''At least let the girl go. You don't want her to die, do you? It can send you into jail for life you know.''

Garret seemed to think about it and Jason used the opportunity to examine closely the girl.

''Are you okay?'' he asked Piper in a low voice as he leaned to see if the girl was still conscious. ''How many time does she have?''

''Not much, she needs a doctor, the bullet is still in her leg. We have to get her out of here soon.'' Piper responded in the same hushed tone while Annabeth was trying to hide them at least a bit. ''And I'm okay…I think.''

There was no use in telling him exactly how scared she was; not only it wouldn't help but it can make matters worse.

''We have a plan.'' He reassured her.

''Natasha, Nat, can you hear me? Don't fall asleep.'' Piper addressed the girl trying to not let the panic show in her voice.

''Hmm? I'm not asleep. But is it supposed to be so cold?'' the girl answered with a slurred voice.

''Tash don't, listen to me. Tell me how you weekend passed. Where did Brat took you this time?'' Annabeth ushered the words while grabbing her head and putting it in her lap.

''Garret, please let her go.'' Jason turned to the armed man again.

''Okay, lead her out. But you'll return back here agent. And don't even think about escaping because she'll be the next and I promise you that I'll be more precise this time.'' He threatened pointing his gun at Piper's head.

Jason had to use all his will power to stay calm. He nodded in agreement and left, taking Natasha in his arms and quickly making his way to the ambulance waiting outside.

* * *

''What was that noise?'' Garret suddenly looked around, his gun still on Piper's head. ''I swear that if that agent had tricked me, your brain will be a decoration on the wall.'' He turned to sneer at Piper and she fought back a shiver.

She was breathing shakily. The past hour she was trying to make her hands stop from shaking and she was barely managing. She had to calm down but apparently it was a hard task when her life was in the hands of a psychopath with a gun. Only then did she realize how fragile life could be, how every moment could be the last one. And it seemed that her life was nearing his end.

No, she couldn't let herself think like that. Jason and his team were here. They were going to help them. She had to believe in him.

The noise filled the empty space again. It sounded as if a large rock had fallen in the hallway. That made Garret even more edgy. He was about to shout at god-know-who but then Jason slowly entered the room again with his hands raised.

''What was the noise? Are you trying to trick me? Or you simply want her dead?'' Garret hissed at him while he pointed from Jason to Piper and back again with his gun.

''I'm here, right. That was not my doing, nor my team's.'' he assured.

''Yeah right! Do you think I'm that stupid? Huh, do you?''

A girl whimpered slightly from the first desk and Garret went to her.

''Are you scared? You should be you know. Because I lost everything, my job, my wife left me. I have nothing to loose anymore. Your silly life is nothing to me. '' He said to her, leaning closer to her face and making her sink in her chair.

In the next minute a loud crash and yelling was heard. Piper got disorientated for a second but the first gunshot sobered her up. Jason collapsed on the ground, being hit in the stomach.

''NO!'' Piper screamed and tried to run to him but someone caught her.

''Piper, don't.'' Annabeth tried to hide them behind a desk while the agents were coming for Garret but Piper managed to release herself and ran towards him.

''Jason, Jase, please answer me.''

There was an awful long minute in which Piper couldn't find the wound and Jason still didn't move but then he shot up and coughed, trying to take a breath. Piper had backed away slightly, startled by this and was watching with wide eyes while he dug in the fabric of his vest and pulled out the bullet.

''I love vests, have I told that?'' he said out of breath and smiled weakly at her, still gasping slightly.

''Idiot.'' She scolded him but threw herself in him arms nonetheless.

* * *

It was around midnight when Jason finally returned back to his apartment. He was kept at work to fill some papers, to help his sister finish the case and to finish his report on today's events so he could still be able to be free tomorrow. Or should he say later today.

There was no light in there which didn't surprise him. He had insisted that Piper should stay with him tonight; he didn't want her to be alone after everything that had happened and after a lot of negotiations, he managed to convince her. She was probably asleep so he quietly put his coat on the hanger and locked the door. He headed to the kitchen to take a pill for the ache in his stomach and peeked in the bedroom where he was expecting Piper to be sleeping. He furrowed his brows when he found it empty and disheveled, just the way he had left it this morning. Where was she then?

''Pipes?'' he softly said in the dark while walking through the corridor.

He noticed a shadow coming from the balcony in the living room and he slowly neared it.

''Hey, I thought that you would be sleep by now.'' He whispered when he got close enough. She was sitting on the railing and was looking at the never-sleeping city.

She must have heard him coming because she didn't look startled when she turned to look at him.

''I couldn't sleep.'' She shrugged and looked at the lights again.

He sighed and sat behind her, pulling her closer. She didn't protest; she just relaxed in his chest. They intertwined their fingers at her stomach. He let himself relax too. She was there, alive and not injured. He was there with her too, yeah a little sore but it wasn't much. He had been through worse.

''Do you realize how fragile everything is? How everything could end in any moment? How I can just slip accidentally on the railing and in the next minute, I'll be gone?'' she suddenly said and her words alerted Jason immediately.

''What are you talking about? Are you suicidal now?'' he asked, concern coating his voice.

She chuckled a little, making him relax yet again. At least she hadn't lost it completely.

''No Sparky, I was just thinking. And I'm not wondering why people go insane anymore. I wonder how can we still stay sane when we know that everything can vanish in just a split second.***** ''

''I guess our minds guard us and don't let us think about it too often.'' Jason answered simply and kissed her head which was slightly damped. ''Let's go inside, it's late and we both need to sleep.''

She didn't say anything and simply took his hand when he offered it to help her get down.

''Jason?'' She called in a whisper after they had gotten under the warm quilt in his bed.

''Hmm?'' he mumbled sleepily at her.

She was again in his arms, pressed to his bare chest and caged by his strong arms. She smiled and planted a long kiss on the closest spot of his chest that she could reach.

''I love you.'' She whispered again.

The three words lingered in the air for a few seconds before she felt his smile against her temple.

''I love you too, beautiful.'' He said lowly in her ear and she shivered slightly but this time it wasn't from fear. She was feeling safe now.

She was feeling home.

**A\N: *this is a quote from **_**Grey's anatomy**_**. I don't remember the episode or even the season I just know that Meredith told this at the end of the episode. It's one of my favourite quotes.**

**Okay, this was the second ending. Now you just have to tell me which one do you prefer. I like them both for different things but hey, I wouldn't have published them if I didn't like them. So review and let me know. **

**With this one-shot (or is it one-shot and a half?) I want to welcome my spring break! Woo-hoo! Today is the first day guys, I'm so exited! **

**I'm currently working on three JASPER AU stories (no demigods or gods). They are called **_**Ice princess, My kind of love **_**and**_** On the road.**_** If someone by any chance wants a summary, PM me and I'll send it to you.**

**Thanks for reviewing! Love you all!**


	3. Her secret

**A\N: I want you all to know that this isn't entirely mine. The idea belongs to ****MoB24****, who dreamed it after reading the story earlier the same night. I just edited it a little. So give it up for ****MoB24**** and her great imagination! I hope that you'll like it, I just adore it!**

''I'm so happy that winter break started Jason! Can you imagine it, I can finally sleep in, watch TV and spend some more time with you.'' Piper said happily while walking through the park.

''_Mm, sounds great beautiful. But I have to finish this big case first before anything.'' _Jason chuckled, causing Piper immediately to smile. He had that effect on her.

''Then I should leave you to your work then. See you at lunch tomorrow?''

''_Of course Pipes, love you.''_

''Love you too Jase. Bye.'' And with that, their conversation was over.

Piper quickly put away her phone before burying her hands in her pockets. It was quite late and chilly but Piper didn't want to hail a taxi when her home was so near. A little work-out was always welcomed.

Suddenly, something knocked her hard and she felt her back hitting the pavement. She gasped when a large weight sat on her upper legs, restraining her hands too. She desperately tried to escape but the figure was too strong for her.

''My my, you've grown up. And became even prettier than before.'' A familiar-sounding male voice reached her mind and she stared at the figure.

The hood fell from his head and Piper's fear confirmed. It was him! But it couldn't be, they told her he was dead! A shrill scream left her lips but it was soon cut off by the man's fist contacting with her face.

''Now now Piper, there's no need for that. You've been very bad girl and you need to be punished.''

Piper screamed again. She started trashing harder, scratching and kicking everything she could get to. He was trying to restrain her, beating her up but she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't let him touch her again. She had to escape.

She managed to poke his eyes and using the distraction, elbowed him in the stomach. He rolled away from her and she managed to stand up.

''You little bitch.'' He gasped and before she could realize what had happened, he was on his feet, trapping her in his grip with a knife pressed painfully to her neck. She could feel the warm blood starting to escape the wound. That was bad. ''You think you can escape me? No, I've been waiting far too much for this day to come…''

Piper didn't let him finish. She was too afraid that the panic would rise and make her freeze in spot. And she wouldn't let him assault her again. The self-defense techniques that Jason once had shown her came to her mind then and she stepped with all her strength on his foot. God bless high heels!

While he was distracted she managed to slip away from him and kick him in the groin, hoping that it would hurt. Without looking for confirmation she ran away, grabbing her purse on the way.

She reached the street in a record time and searched for a taxi. There wasn't one and while she waited, she pulled out her scarf to wrap it around her neck. Just then, a yellow car came into view and Piper quickly jumped in it, looking back to find the way she came from empty. Good, he wasn't following her.

''To the nearest hospital and fast please.'' She said hurriedly and the driver glanced at her in the rear-view mirror. As he noticed her scratches and bruises, his eyes widened and he stepped on the gas pedal.

The tears were still flowing freely on Piper's face. Her worst nightmare had become a reality. She couldn't believe it that after all these years he was back. And he wanted revenge; he wanted her dead this time. God, why her luck was the most rotten one? No, she couldn't think like that right now.

She put a hand on her neck, feeling the warm wet blood, soaking her scarf. She didn't dare to pull away the scarf because she could bleed to death. Damn, how far could that hospital probably be?

''Miss, we're here. It's on the house now go.'' He said, opening the door for her and she thanked quickly before getting in through the ER.

* * *

Piper stood still while Dr. Warner finished stitching up her neck.

''The cut was deep but no major blood vessels were damaged so it'll heal quicker. You managed to slow down the bleeding which is wonderful because in other case, you wouldn't have reached the hospital alive.''

Piper nodded, watching as the doctor took away his gloves and threw them in the trash. He turned and looked carefully at her.

''Piper, I've seen many similar cases to yours and that's why I'm asking you if you want to get a rape kit done.''

''H-he didn't manage to…I didn't let him…''her breaths started to come out unevenly and she stopped to take a break. ''He didn't touch me. I managed to scratch him so his DNA should be under my fingernails.'' She said weakly and the doctor took samples from under her nails.

''And still, I would advise you to connect Special Victim's Unit. I'll give you this card, ask for Detective Benson. Whoever did this to you have to be punished.'' And with a squeeze of her shoulder he left her to go fill her certificate of health for her wounds.

She watched the card for a while before putting it in her purse.

* * *

Piper had cancelled her plans for the day with Jason. He didn't sound very convinced in her explanation that something had come up but didn't push her for which she was grateful. She didn't want him to see her like that. Knowing him, he would probably flip. He was so overprotective sometimes.

A smile tug at the corners of her lips, a side effect from thinking about him. He had the strange ability to draw a smile or laugh out of her even in the worst situations possible.

With that thought to support her she entered the building and went straight for the front desk.

''Hello um…I'm looking for Detective Benson, Dr. Warner sent me.'' Piper explained to the nice-looking secretary and she had to pick the phone for the Detective to arrive.

''Hi, I'm detective Olivia Benson, please follow me.'' A kind-looking woman in her early thirties arrived, showing Piper the way to her office.

They sat in a small room and Piper was reminded of Jason's office at work. The detective sat behind her desk and looked at Piper with her warm but smart brown eyes.

The younger girl explained what had happened to her the previous night quickly, not giving a chance for her emotions to get the best of her.

''Alright Piper.'' Olivia said after that, writing something down in a notepad. ''I know it's hard but I want you to remember something about the attacker. Like eye color, skin color, clothes he was wearing…everything might help us to find him.''

''I can say more than that.'' She admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. He took a deep breath before continuing to talk. '' His name is Steve Cook, he was my tutor and he raped me when I was twelve, a week before my thirteenth birthday. I filed a report after it happened and he went missing for two years until they found out he allegedly drowned.''

The detective stared at her before asking: ''Did your parents know about this?''

Piper shook her head, "No. My mother was in Paris for a modeling shoot while my father was in Venice for a movie. I was left in my rapist's care. It happened after they left and he ran after it happened. It hurt really badly and I bled, so I panicked and went to the hospital. They did a rape kit down after confirming that it wasn't just my period. I filed a rape report after that and they matched his DNA to the systems. My dad hired a pedophile that was in jail for ten years to take care of me. Can you believe that?" Piper wiped her eyes before continuing. "My parents didn't know and I didn't want them to, so once I learned that he was allegedly dead, I withdrew the report. It was easy to do as well since I didn't have my parents' consents to report one at all. I didn't want the paparazzi to find out and I just wanted to move on."

''Okay. Can you give me the name of the Detective who handled your case back there?''

''Detective Rose. That happened while I still lived in L.A. though.''

''Alright, I'll make sure that the case will be open again. Do you want to add something to your indictment?''

''Yes…he tried to kill me.''

* * *

''Hey man, aren't you supposed to meet up with Piper for dinner?'' Leo asked Jason while digging through a Chinese take-out.

''And weren't you to have lunch with her too?'' Nico added curiously, while fumbling with the sticks before giving up and grabbing a fork from a near-by drawer in their rest room.

''Yeah, but she cancelled both this morning. Something came up apparently. I have a bad feeling though so I'm going to check on her after work.'' Jason answered reluctantly, not being able to stop the worry from eating him. It was just that Piper seemed too nervous when he talked to her earlier. Since when was she nervous around him?

"Look's like dinner will be cut short today, we got a case of attempted homicide in North Wood Hospital off of Oak Street. A man got stabbed in the arm by his daughter a little over an hour ago." Thalia announced, coming into the room with a folder and everyone had to get back to work.

Jason, Thalia went to talk to the victim while Frank was with his doctor.

''Mr. Cook, do you have an idea why your daughter wanted to kill you?'' Jason asked then but the door opened before the man could respond.

''We might know.'' A man answered before he and another woman with dirty blond hair stepped in and introduced themselves.

''I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson from the Special Victim's Unit.''

''But what are you doing here? This is a homicidal case.'' Thalia asked suspiciously.

''This man tried to rape a young woman yesterday and nearly got her killed. We found his DNA under her finger nails and it matched our system. He's not only a serial rapist but a pedophile also. He had raped the same woman when she was little.'' The woman explained, sending a stone-hard look at the man in the hospital bed.

Stabler looked at him too, his face far more uncontrolled with anger that his partner's.

''What, you didn't succeed with the girl in the park and decided to go after your daughter? You're sick.'' He spat at him venomously.

''He's all yours.'' Thalia announced, wrinkling her nose in disgust. ''I don't know how you do it, all I want to do now is beat him senseless.''

''Immense self-control.'' Stabler answered curtly, his posture rigid.

''He beat her up pretty badly yesterday. She is very lucky to be alive.'' Benson said then, averting her eyes from the rapist.

''Oh please, she wanted it. She had always wanted it ever since she was twelve!'' Cook finally spoke and Stabler laughed darkly.

''Wanted it? It definitely didn't look like that to me when she came to fill the report today. She put out quite a fight actually. This bastard here gave her a black eye, cut on the cheek, a minor head trauma and a deep cut on her neck. Not to mention the bruises all over her arms.''

Just then Frank came in, announcing that Cook was released from the hospital.

''About time!'' Stabler exclaimed while Benson went to handcuff the man.

''Steve Cook, you are under arrest for raping and attempt murdering Piper Mclean…''

''What?!'' Jason, Frank and Thalia exclaimed at the same time.

''What, you know her?'' Cook said while being led away. ''Say hi from me and tell her that I'm not finished with her.'' he snickered.

Before anyone else could react, Jason was at the man's side, punching him straight in the nose with a perfect blow that send him tumbling down and away from his captors' hands. It took both Stabler and Frank to restrain him from beating the man to death then and there.

Thalia came forward, grabbing her brother by the shoulders and making him look at her.

''She needs you Jason. Go.''

With one last livid look thrown at the half-conscious Cook, Jason ran out of the hospital.

''What had gotten into him? Do you guys know the victim?'' Stabler asked curiously while dragging the rapist shamelessly through the corridor.

''She's his girlfriend.'' Frank nodded, leaving both Stabler and Benson silent from shock.

* * *

So that's why she was acting so strange today. That was the reason for her not wanting to meet with him. But why? Was she afraid of something? Was she ashamed to face him? Why hadn't she trusted him with this?

He broke the speed limit for probably the first time since he became a cop but he didn't care. He had to reach her.

Jason didn't bother to knock on her apartment door. She had given him a key a few weeks ago so he unlocked the door and entered carefully, trying to spot where she is.

He found Piper in the kitchen.

''So…you found him? That's…that's great!...okay, I'll be in the station in fifteen. Thank you.'' She closed the phone before exhaling loudly probably in relief.

She turned around and yelped in surprise, seeing Jason standing at the door. She didn't say a thing while he slowly made his way to her, his face changing from anger to anguish. She looked so fragile and broken! His fingers traced the stitches on her neck ever so slightly.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' he whispered and Piper grimaced at his pain-filled voice.

''Because I know you. You would want to kill him.'' She explained simply, hesitantly reaching for his hand on her neck. The anger in his expression was back.

''Damn right!'' he half-yelled, gripping her hand in his. ''He hurt you. He nearly killed you. The bastard deserves to die!''

Piper waited a few seconds for Jason to cool of a little before hugging him tightly, ignoring the throbbing aches here and there. He was the only cure she really needed now.

''He almost took you away from me.'' Jason whispered, his face buried in her hair and she kissed his neck.

''But I'm here and that's all that matters.'' She said back, fighting back tears but this time they were from relief. ''Will you come with me to the station?''

''Let's go.'' He simply said and Piper was glad to notice his small smile playing on his lips as she stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

''I love you so much.'' She mumbled on his lips and felt his smile stretching.

''I love you more.'' He answered, earning a smile from her too and they went to his car.

* * *

Seeing the man who caused so much pain in her life behind solid metal bars gave to Piper not only relief but satisfaction. Finally, justice. He was sentenced to twenty-five years for all the things he had done not only to her but to other children. Jason thought it wasn't enough but she was glad even for that. She was also glad that Jason's coworkers were also there.

''We're here for moral support.'' Reyna said kindly, hugging Piper carefully not to get her in pain.

''And to make sure that Jason won't end up in the jail for murder of course.'' Leo winked, making them all chuckle while Jason just rolled his eyes.

Piper was warming up to his friends even more.

She looked at the man behind the bars. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. I hope you rot in hell."

Cook smirked, "I remember when I first saw you. You were eleven at the time, wearing pigtails and a sundress. You were so beautiful, I tried to control myself but when your parents were gone, I couldn't resist. All I did was love you Piper, the way you parents didn't have time to. Didn't you feel loved?''

Jason stepped up towards the bars, but Frank and Leo stopped him.

"Love? You call that love? You took away my childhood! The little normalcy I had! Because of you I lived in pain and fear! When I heard you were dead I cried with happiness." Piper screamed at him.

"I heard your daughter attacked you. How old is she ten, eleven? Did you do to her the same thing you did to her? Is that why she stabbed you? Because you molested her too?" Nico stepped ahead then, his voice deadly calm.

Cook gritted his teeth, "you listen here you-"

"No you listen." Piper growled so frighteningly, that he took a step back. "You are a sick bastard. You take away people's lives! You wanted revenge on me right? Look how that turned out. I'm still alive and you're finally behind bars. I speak for all the children you ruined; you deserve to be in there. Just wait until they find people to testify against you, get used to where you are now. You're going to be in jail for a long time. I'll see you in court, bastard."

As they left, Jason slipped away from the group.

''What do you want lover boy?'' Cook tried to sound cynical but his voice was trembling slightly.

Jason leaned casually on the wall next to his cell, looking at his friends leaving.

''I wish you luck.'' He said, looking at the guy. ''You know, most of the prisoners there have children. People like you don't last over a year.''

And with the satisfaction of seeing this man's eyes full of fear, the same fear he caused in so many children, Jason left to go to his girlfriend.

* * *

''I'm proud of you.'' Jason whispered while they were cuddled in her bed the same night.

Piper shifted in his arms to look up at him. She could barely see his features in the light, coming from her window but it was enough for her to know that he was smiling bitterly.

''Why?'' she asked him in the same soft voice while his hands drew different patterns on her bare back.

''You fought him, you fought your fear. Not everyone can do it you know.'' He said before kissing her temple, his lips slowly trailing down her face.

Piper chuckled.

''I had something to fight for.'' She answered, looking in his eyes like it was that simple.

And while her hands encircled his chest and her head fit perfectly on his shoulder he understood that yes, it was that simple.

Once you find that person that means more than your own life to you, you just simply do everything to not lose him. Period.

**A\N: Okay, I decorated it a little but I just couldn't help it; when I start writing, nothing can stop me. Sue me!**

**I hope that you liked it, leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you all.**

**And thank you ****MoB24**** for this! I wish I had dreams like yours!**


End file.
